


Let me Sing you a Song, maybe two, but not more than five.

by reaperlove



Category: Pink (Musician), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean's POV, Fairy Castiel, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Musical-ish, Omega Dean, Pink Songs, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't have an easy life, living with his cruel stepfather and evil stepsisters and it got even worse when he presented as an omega. When suddenly a blue eyed fairy alpha stumbles into his kitchen and his life, things might finally take a turn for the better. But there's still a family secret and a not so nice Prince...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me Sing you a Song, maybe two, but not more than five.

**Author's Note:**

> All the lyrics are written by Pink, I only changed a word or two occasionally. Dean sings in _italics_ , Cas in **bold** letters and Cole in all caps. 
> 
> I know it's a stupid idea, just relax and roll with it. And of course it also makes sense (as much as this can even make sense) without listening to the songs, they just add to the mood and stuff. I don't know, this just happened.

 

 

It was one of Dean’s first memories, the night his father left. He was lying in his bed, scared of the sound of his mom and dad fighting, doors slamming, his baby brother whimpering in his sleep.

 

_“Momma please stop crying, I can’t stand the sound. Your Pain is painful and it’s tearin’ me down. I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed, I bet dad didn’t mean those nasty things he said.”_

 

The silence that followed was even worse than the loud voices. He crawled into Sam’s crib and curled himself protectively around the fragile infant and prayed to all of the fairies living in The Deep Dark Woods to grant him a wish, just one wish.

 

_“Can we work it out? Can we be a family?”_

 

But no one listened to his desperate pleas. After a couple of days, every trace of his father was erased from their house on the edge of the wood, pictures burned, clothes shredded to pieces. No one ever spoke of him again and slowly Dean began to forget his face, his voice, his name. Dean felt guilty, guilty for not being able to hold on to those memories, guilty because he knew he must have done something wrong to chase his dad away.

 

_“I promise I’ll be better, mommy I’ll do anything, I promise I’ll be better, daddy please don’t leave.”_

 

Mary got  married again, to a widower with two kids of his own. John de Brute wasn’t a pleasure to live with, but living with his daughters was downright hell from the moment they’d stepped through the door. They would  behave around their stepmother, but as soon as Mary turned around, Lilith and Ruby beat, kicked, sliced and scared them, especially young Sammy. They loved to chase him around the garden, faces painted white, with distorted, red mouths and leaves of reed rustling in their hair,  Sammy screaming, terrified, running for his life.

 

Dean had usually been able to put himself in front of his brother and diverted the worst beatings to himself, but when Mary took on a job as a witch’s broom saleswoman and stayed weeks on end on the road, it’ was Dean who had to take over most of the household chores and that left him with less time to watch out for Sammy. Gods, how he wanted to leave.

 

“ _I don’t want to go back to that place, but don’t have no choice, no way.”_

 

Much to the girl’s dismay, Sam started growing like weed and around the time of his 16th birthday, he presented early as an alpha. The two betas didn’t stand a chance against him anymore, so they  turned to torturing the small magical creatures that sometimes snuck onto their  property. John liked to join them in the hunt sometimes, building up quite the bad reputation as a hunter and torturer of everything magical. All Dean could do was leave some sugar and cream out for the tree elves and water gnomes, hoping for their forgiveness and longing for an intact, apple pie family life, with his _real_ dad.

 

_“In our family portrait, we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal, let’s go back to that.”_

 

Sam moved to The Big City the next summer, leaving a still unpresented Dean behind. He knew why his brother  had to go and was elated to see him finding a safe place for his own, but that didn’t make him feel any less lonely.

 

Things really went south when Dean woke with slick dripping down his thighs. Omega. That made John, as the family alpha, his legal owner. His mother, an omega herself, would have to agree to almost every decision John would make for Dean, she’d only been able to work outside the house because John had given his permission.

 

He wouldn’t do that for Dean, not when he had a cheap, live in house maid, cook and gardener in him.

 

“You’re dripping all over the upholstery, bitch”  he had stated and Dean had to move to the cold, stone walled basement. And because that was where the kitchen had been, Dean could just as well cook for his family.

 

“You’re getting fat, no alpha with some self respect will want a fat omega”, with these words John justified cutting Dean’s own rations short. There were days when all he got to eat was what the twins and his stepfather left on their plates. He was cold and aching all over most of the days, hard labor and hunger leaving him tired and worn out.

 

 

Things changed for the better when one day a dark haired fairy in a dirty blue ball gown wandered into his kitchen.

 

“Excuse me, uhm, hello?” Dean raised an eyebrow and watched with silent bemusement how the fairy flinched and almost stumbled over his torn hem.

 

“Shit, don’t do that! Could’ve killed me, assbut! What the fuck are you doing here, lurking in the dark?”

 

Dean couldn’t suppress a shiver at the low, rumbling voice, it touched something deep inside of him and his omega started to pace excitedly.

 

“It’s my kitchen and I wasn’t _lurking,_ my stepfather doesn’t give me any candles anymore, says I don’t need to see the potatoes I’m peeling. So I was sitting here in the dark. All alone. Again.”

 

Dean shook himself in bewilderment, why was he spilling his personal crap to a complete stranger? A hot, sex haired, stubbled _alpha_ fairy with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. He could feel himself breaking out in sweat, the rough fabric of his cheap clothes uncomfortably itching on suddenly too sensitive skin.

 

The fairy tilted his head to the side, stopped rummaging around in the kitchen cupboards and was suddenly standing very close to Dean, their noses almost touching. Dean’s mouth went dry and he didn’t know where to look, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

 

“You’re stepfather is an idiot. A beautiful omega like you is to be treated with the uttermost respect, praised and loved, not locked up in the dark.”

 

Dean feels lightheaded, blushing deeply, his omega clawing inside of him to be let out. All he can do is shrug, afraid of what might come out if he opened his mouth to speak. The fairy squints at him. “You think you deserve to be treated like this?”

 

Dean nods and gentle fingers swiped away tears he didn’t even know he was crying.

 

“Shh, little omega, everything will be alright, I got you. **Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel like you’re less than fucking perfect. Pretty, Pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you’re nothing, you’re fucking perfect to me.** ”

 

Something in Dean broke, all the misery he had been holding back, buried deep inside made its way out in a long drawn wail and he held on to the fairy’s shirt for dear life, sobs shaking his body.

 

“Everything is my fault, I was a bad boy so my dad left and I couldn’t protect my brother, so he left me too, I deserve to be treated like shit because that’s what I am, a shit, worthless omega.”

 

 **“You’re so mean when you talk about yourself. You are wrong, I will change the voices in your head, make them like you instead.”** The alpha stroke soothing circles on his back and Dean started to relax a little.

 

“Bu but you don’t even know me, how ca can you say these nice things to me?” Dean hiccuped through his tears.

 

“I’m a creature of magic, I know things. And I know that no omega that smells like clear rain, moss and cream can ever be a bad person. I know you, Dean, you are precious and pure.”

 

Dean briefly wondered how the fairy could know his name, but when he kissed Dean, deep and passionate, all thoughts left his head and his omega got lost in the scent of cinnamon, fire and almonds. “Alpha, please” was all he could sigh.

 

“Castiel, call me Cas, little omega, gonna make you feel so good, if you let me.”

 

“Yes, alpha, Cas, please, yes.” Dean’s head was filled with _mate safe home_ and he could feel slick dribbling down his thighs. This was his very first heat after his initial presentation and he wasn’t due for the next for at least six months, Cas must be The One for him  

 

He didn’t know how it happened, but next thing he knew, he was but naked and had his legs wrapped around an equally clothless Cas.

 

“Magical creature, my beautiful omega,” Castiel chuckled into his ear, ”Couldn’t wait to feel you, Dean. May I have your consent to fuck you into next week ?”

 

“Hell yes, alpha, fuck me, knot me, fill me good.” His mind might be heat muddled, but he’d never been more sure of anything else in his life.

 

He felt a warm finger pressing against his slick, loose hole and it slipped inside without any resistance. “Feels good, Cas, more, more!” he panted and a second, then a third finger was added.

 

“Are you ready, Dean?”

 

“Yes, Cas, ‘m ready for your cock.”

 

With a feral growl Cas slid inside, all the way to the hilt. Dean gasped and his eyes went big, he had to go through his first heat without any toys and had never had anything bigger than his fingers shoved up his ass. Cas gave him some time to adjust, all the while whispering sweet words of encouragement.

 

**“You are perfect to me.”**

 

Dean tightened his grip around Cas’s neck and as his tongue explored Cas’s hot, delicious mouth, Cas started thrusting upwards and Dean had to break the kiss to throw his head back in pleasure and let his omega howl out how happy he was to be united with his mate. His cock was pressed between his and cas’s sweaty stomach and the friction each pounding caused had him coming embarrassingly quick. He shuddered in pure orgasmic bliss and Cas chose that moment to bite down hard on his left shoulder and claim him as his omega mate. The burst of sensation that caused had him coming again and this time, he could feel the thick alpha knot stretching his hole and catching on his rim.

 

Spurt after hot spurt of come were pumped into Dean’s formerly virgin omega channel and he laid his mating claim on Cas in form of a bloody bite into the soft skin over his collarbone. Cas rutted into him, laying soft kisses all over his flushed face and singing Dean’s praise.

 

**“You’re fucking perfect, so perfect!”**

 

They sank to the hard ground, tied together, Dean straddling Cas’s lap, both lost in their mingled scents. Hugging each other close and in between trading lazy kisses,they whispered their life stories into the other’s neck. How Dean lost his last chance of a life in freedom with his brother the second he turned out to be an omega. The day Cas’s had lost his wings because he refused to harm a child for something his grandfather did and how his folks banished him from The Deep Dark Woods.He admitted that his fairy powers from there on were reduced to clothes and pumpkin related magic and Dean laughed so hard, that they both toppled over to the side.

 

They were both still giggling and kissing when the door was pushed open with a loud bang and John stepped into the kitchen.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you filthy omega slut! I can smell your disgusting slick and his, blech, his fucking semen. You ungrateful, little shit, broke the one rule: No one under my roof mates with a dirty fairy!”

 

Dean sprang to his feet, the not completely gone down knot tugging uncomfortably at his rim. He didn’t even get the chance to get dressed again before John was on him, his big hands choking Dean’s delicate neck. Dean frantically claws at the hands, desperate to breath, but the grip is too strong, his lips are turning blue, his vision swims and the sparkles in his green eyes start to dull.

 

There is a dull thud and suddenly he gets air into his lungs again. He doubles over, panting heavily, his senses slowly coming back and he almost missed the wide grin on Cas’s face, who is still holding the heavy sack of potatoes he just knocked John out with.

 

“That’s what I call poetic justice.” Cas drops the vegetables and kneels down before Dean.

 

“Beesus, are you okay, Dean? What a gigantic asshole, maybe I should use the skillet as well, just to be sure.”

 

Dean stopped him with a tug to the dress.

 

“Don’t, he’s family after all. Let’s just get the hell out of here.”

 

Cas blinked and they were dressed again, dean really started to like Cas’s fairy powers, limited as they may be. He had no idea where to go to, but for now he was just happy to finally be able to leave that horrible house. He wasn’t John’s  anymore, he was Cas’s and he was sure that whatever would happen next couldn’t be worse than what lay behind him. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my late af and incomplete entry for [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com), May prompt was "Birthday Fairytale".
> 
> Please check out all the other coldest hits fics, they are just awesome and deserve lots and lots of kudos and comments.
> 
> There is a second chapter coming by the end of the week, I'll try my worst.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com)


End file.
